Steam
by TrixAreForSquids
Summary: AU Beca and Chloe aren't Bellas in an acapella group, but they're teammates on a soccer team. Post-game cool down? No, things are going to get STEAMY.


**AU Beca and Chloe aren't Bellas in an acapella group, but they're teammates on a soccer team. Post-game cool down? No, things are going to get STEAMY.**.

Beca sat down heavily on the shining aluminum bench, aggravatingly untying the laces of her boots. She looked as if she were about to rip the shoelaces completely off and ended up kicking the cleats onto the wet grass. This didn't go unnoticed by the more chipper Chloe, who sat down next to her angsty teammate. Of course Chloe was disappointed that Beca didn't end up scoring the winning goal in overtime, but she was more optimistic than Beca.

"Hey number 11," she said to Beca. "Don't beat yourself up over that last shot."

"Really? The last thing I need is a fucking pep talk from Captain Chloe," she spat, not looking up.

"Whoa there. I know you're disappointed in yourself, but the rest of the team isn't. We got as far as semifinals in the season, and we weren't even expected to do that well. It's great that we even made it this far in the first place."

"Yeah, we were the first team in Barden's program in 10 years to get this far but for what? So that I could fuck it up in overtime? Jeez. If I had just angled my foot a little more to the left, got my knee over that volley, then I would have smashed it in."

"But there's nothing you can do about it now. So it's useless. I'm not saying that this memory won't sting. You might remember it forever. But we have to move on." Chloe pulled Beca's head up and looked her square in the eye. Beca felt comforted by the calm blue waters that were inches from her face.

"But how am I supposed to do that?"

"I have an idea. Follow me."

At this they left the pitch and went to collect their duffels from under the stadium. The rest of the team was in the locker room or had dispersed in sulky oblivion to their respective dorms or to the soccer house. Chloe put her warm up pants on and Beca stole one last glance of her long toned legs for the season before tearing her eyes away to avoid suspicion.

"Come on, Becs, let's get out of here."

Chloe's voice sounded oddly low and not as bubbly as it had earlier… But Beca decided to ignore it since she couldn't figure out why it dropped an octave.

The girls climbed into Chloe's Subaru and were at the soccer house in no time. Only a couple of their teammates were in the basement, smoking hookah and letting the smoke waft up around them silently. Chloe motioned for Beca to head back up the stairs and to the top floor, where she had the master bedroom and bathroom as captain's privilege.

Beca sat on Chloe's bed like usual and was surprised when Chloe motioned for her to get up.

"Dude what, I'm tired."

"Yeah, and you're also sweaty from playing 90 minutes of soccer. I can smell the grass from the pitch on you from across the room. Come on," she took Beca's hand and guided her forward.

Beca hesitated at the threshold of the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

Chloe's hands were working through her own hair, taking it down from its headband and ponytail. It dropped in tantalizing red waves. "Taking a shower. Duh." She then began to remove her warm up pants.

"Okay… Well I'll wait for when you're done then." She turned to leave.

"Oh. Well you see, I was planning on being the one to take your mind off the game."

Beca's breathing hitched. Did she mean what it sounded like she was saying? No, it couldn't be. The thought flustered Beca beyond all reasonable compare.

"W-what… Do you mean by that?"

"I think it's better to show you rather than tell you."

Beca's feet shuffled back into the bathroom practically by their own accord, and she barely registered herself shutting the door, with both of them on the side of the bathroom. She turned to face Chloe, who now was wearing only her jersey and spandex undershorts.

"You can't stay clothed for this activity." Chloe's sultry voice interrupted her hazy thoughts.

Beca's mind raced in anticipation as she wiggled out of her sweatshirt and unzipped her warm up pants.

Chloe took a step closer. "For being so fast on the field, you're awfully slow now." Her hands secured themselves in Beca's waistband, pulling the clothing over the other girl's hips and letting them drop to the floor. Her hands then worked under the jersey, feeling her sides and snaking both behind her before pulling the shirt off of the compliant Beca. The smaller girl's hands shakily extended to remove her captain's cuff band and slowly pulled the shirt off so that both were only in their sports bras and spandex.

Their eyes raked over one another's bodies. They had seen each other like this before, but never in this context. Beca had always secretly wished for it, and could hardly tell if it was really happening.

But it was, the softness that planted itself on her lips was undeniable and like nothing she had ever felt before. The warm mouth on hers was to die for, a sweet tongue swiping along her bottom lip, which she granted entrance to without hesitation. Chloe deepened the kiss and Beca moaned into her mouth out of pleasure. Chloe walked the pair backward until they were at the shower door, pushing it hastily open before pushing Beca against the tiled wall. The brunette shuddered at the paradox of the cold tile on her back and the heated girl on her front. An element of desperation invaded the pair's minds and surprisingly, it was Beca who pushed her fingers into Chloe's spandex first, tugging them down and taking a peek at the thong before her.

She chuckled at what she saw, causing Chloe to grunt in confusion at the interruption in their heated makeout session. Beca couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up.

"Really, Chloe? You matched your underwear with our uniforms?"

A blush passed over her face. "What, it makes me play more confidently."

"Haha, okay, that's-"

But Beca was cut off by her lips, her mind going instantly blank at the sensation and the will to continue. Chloe made quick work of Beca's spandex. They were standing in the shower now without the water on due to their remaining garments.

Chloe's mouth moved down Beca's jaw line to the salty skin of her neck, pressing her lips deep into her pulse point before flicking her tongue over it for good measure. Beca moaned, tossing her head upward and to the other side for better access. Chloe's warm hand pushed her shoulder firmly against the wall, her other hand snaking to the bare skin at her hip. Her mouth trailed to her shoulder and Chloe pulled the strap of Beca's sports bra away from her skin using her teeth. It was sexy and turned Beca on even more, especially when the hand that was on her hip slowly coasted upward and cupped her breast.

Beca's nipples were hardened by now and Chloe pulled the bra over her head, swooping down instantly to kiss the valley between her breasts. She massaged both with her hands before moving her mouth to one, circling the nub before circling it with her lips. Beca gasped at the feel of the tongue sliding over the nipple, before Chloe gave much-needed attention to the other. Beca was struggling to think coherently and practically ripped Chloe's bra off of her to reciprocate. She flipped Chloe against the wall at this point, wasting no time in lowering her head to the ginger's breasts. Chloe moaned and her jaw pushed skyward, her hand coming down hard against the wall for traction.

She accidentally hit the faucet and a spray of shocking water squirted over the pair, whose eyes flew open and bodies jolted. Chloe quickly spun the handle to a warmer setting, and they looked at one another, as if to ask if they should really do this as teammates.

Fuck it. This is what they truly had been waiting all season for.

Their underwear now soaked in more ways than one, they stripped the last piece of clothing from their own bodies before reconnecting. The glass doors of the shower were beginning to fog up with the time they embraced each other, the element of fervor taking a backseat to the pressing vulnerability of taking one another. Chloe's hand found her way to the back of Beca's neck and she kissed her slowly this time, the water cascading over both of them. Their bodies were flush against one another, arms in a warm cage of skin and marrow and muscle. Chloe untangled one of her arms to reach for her cherry blossom body wash. She squeezed some into her hand and rubbed them together, turning Beca so that she was facing away. She paused to tenderly kiss her shoulder before she rubbed the soap from Beca's neck down her back, coasting over her fit muscles and stopping at her lower back. She traced the rivulets in water up her back until she was at her shoulders again, where she worked her digits into Beca's strong traps to massage the tension out of them. Beca sighed sensually and it was all Chloe could do to not jump her bones. But she had a task at hand before she could proceed.

She lathered more soap over Beca's hips, guiding her hands slowly over the outside sections of her legs, pressing into the knots and avoiding the already-bruised spots from the game. She turned Beca to face her now, squeezing the liquid gel directly onto Beca's collarbone and watching it drip languidly down her form.

Beca looked at the other girl and was melted by her beauty. Her fiery red hair was darker with the water, and it framed her face in dripping perfection. The look of concentration was endearing, and the comfort in Chloe's hands that were now coasting down the length of her arms made it even better. The soap on her front continued to drip, and Chloe looked up to her teammate's face through her lashes before engaging her hands in the erogenous zones again.

She tweaked Beca's nipples, both at once, walking her again backwards into the wall. Only this time, she used her knee to separate Beca's legs, applying the best pressure imaginable there. Beca couldn't help the way her hips tipped up at the gesture, grinding slowly back down. She needed friction. Chloe reveled in the contact with her sweet sex and grit her teeth from letting her own moan escape.

The younger girl grabbed the older girl's hips with urgency, capturing her lips passionately. This caused Chloe to push deeper into Beca. She allowed one hand to glide over her toned abs, slick with water, and her hand made contact with Beca's pussy. She palmed it before stroking one finger along the folds, just a tad of teasing there before her thumb found the throbbing bundle of nerves that needed her touch. She circled it gently while Beca groaned in pleasure, a slight relief. Chloe kissed her neck in the same rhythm, biting the skin and sucking on it to leave a hickey. She had to mark her territory, after all.

Without warning, she pushed a finger inside of Beca's entrance and the girl gasped, her eyes squeezing shut tighter. Chloe knew just the way that she wanted to be fucked, even their first time.

Their bodies melded together even furtherand Chloe desperately tried to take in all the details of what was happening. The way the water was running down Beca's smooth bare skin, the way Beca's heart was pounding under her naked chest. She built speed and added another finger until the girl was riding the ginger's hand, who was watching her closely. riveted. The live image before her was everything she ever imagined, and the audio Beca was emitting was even more delightful. But it was nothing compared to the way that Beca's walls felt as they tightened around her fingers, causing her to call out Chloe's name over and over. She had never heard her name tumble out of someone's mouth with such glory. It was like hearing it for the first time, as Beca came by her hand.

Beca came so powerfully that Chloe could hardly move her fingers, giving one last twist to let Beca come down completely from her high. The shorter girl lifted her face from where she had left a bite mark on Chloe's shoulder, a much more magnificent love scar. The water still descended down on them, and the steam rolled toward the ceiling. Beca loved that she smelled like Chloe now, the scent that always permeated her dreams was now in reality all over her own body.

"Hey, captain."

"Hey, number 11."

"Can I get another shot?" Beca looked up mischievously, biting her lip. Her hand already was already drifting from Chloe's ass to her hip on its journey to her core.

"I know you'll score this time."

 **So what did you guys like or not like? Drop a review or PM me a prompt!**


End file.
